The subject of the present invention is a machine for monitoring the characteristics of materials exhibiting a phase transformation, reversible or otherwise.
This machine is intended especially for monitoring components made of shape-memory alloys which exhibit a martensitic transformation, but also other materials such as ceramics or polymers.